pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
ParaQueen Entry by Haruka Bokerdole
Meganee: Let the interview begin! Haruka: Ohayo gozaimasu! My name is Haruka Bokerdole! I'm a Vocal Doll with the Prism-- *coughs* Ummm, nothing ^^' Meganee: I'm sorry for your Prism Voice, Haruka-san. Haruka: No problem, it's fine... Meganee: What do you think PriPara is? Haruka: It's a place I really love *coughs* and even if my system crashed... I'll always love PriPara! I feel like it's my home and I have this happy feeling when I'm here... Not even Parajuku makes me this happy ^^ Meganee: Sonanda... You really feel good here then ^^ Why do you want to be ParaQueen? Haruka: For the sake of PriPara... If I become ParaQueen, I'll be the stronger idol and I will be able to change PriPara system! I want Yume and other Vocal Dolls to snap! More legendary coords! No more Mascot Graveyard! No more Thieving Genius! Meganee: You kinda sound like you want to be PriPara hero, nee? Haruka: Tee-hee ^^ Meganee: Fans of friends? Haruka: Friends, of course! *coughs* Fans are precious to me, and I know my No.1 fan's name. Nanami are you watching this on tv? ^^ But friends... they're closer to you... Having a true friend it's harder than having a fan! Meganee: You're so nice to remember her ^^ ParaQueen is like Prism Queen. Do you think you can win? Haruka: No. I'm falling behind, my Prism Voice is breaking, I can't snap and I'm worse than I was in first form... But! I'll fight for the sake of PriPara! I'll be PriPara hero! Meganee: I'm sure you can do it ^^ Can you tell us more about yourself? Haruka: Thanks ^^ I'm just a normal Vocal Doll you'll see wandering around PriPara... I'm the academy's student coyncil president. Two months ago, my life changed ^^ I met wonderful friends at the academy! Mizuki, Mirai, Sakura Harlaown, Yuki-sensei, Falulu-chama... Mini-Falulu-tachi, Milulu, Shilulu, Natsumi, Mikami, Hikari...! So many I can't even list them! All these wonderful friends led me to snap, and then they all performed in my comeback live ^^ I had a fight with Kotori-chan, but now it's fine ^^ *coughs* Then, I met Naru and other friends. I was nothing but a lonely idol, now everytime I turn I see a friend! I used Symphonia Boots to perform for my sister Yume, and my Prism Voice is about to break down, so I'll use it at its full power one last time! All I want... is to make my friends smile! Meganee: I'm really sorry for the system issue. Can you perform for us then? Haruka: *grabs her PriPass* Sure! Performance Scan the appropriate amount of tickets for your coords. You can also scan Prism Stones and Friend Tickets. Coord Change Start! Meganee: Gonna use Ultimate Coord once again? Haruka: Ultimate Coord! (thinks: It's the only way I can return my old self...) Meganee: Good luck! Ra~ara! Fuwari! Doreshio! `Ha 〜 i!' Haruka: Friends... fans... they're sparkling! (reference to Falulu in ParaPri) Natsugakita-zoi bōken suru zo Shiritai kotonara yama morimori aru mon ~tsu Takara no chizu wa kurayami de Get Totsuzen deatta are wa dekasuika!? Prism Live! Yume: She really is using it... The Prism Voice... Milulu: ONEECHAN FIGHT!!! Haraharawakuwaku no Kōgo shimashima moyōda ne DEAD OR ALlVE Da ~a! Konosaki no tenkai don'na? Matenai yo hashaide Diving! Making Drama, Switch On! ''' Ton demo SUMMER ADVENTURE Sa~a! Minasama! Furu sōbi de '''Let's Go, PriPara! Gachimaji Happy kushi shite ikou Ryōte agete aozora Push ~! Rainbow Present for You! Buttobi SUMMER ADVENTURE Zekkei ka na? Zekkeida! Liberation Maiden's Castle! Suriru to senakaawase de jōtō Eiyā! Heihei! Odorou Stereo Full Blast! Golden Rock! Kimi no kachi wa itsu demo zettai don'na toki mo sentō tatte Donto ikou Shinken chōsen oyogu zo ~ GOGO! (Suisuimingu suisuikurōru suisuisui uki wa de suisū) The Sky's Sunlight Traveling! Omoide shita yo te ni shita chizu wa Chīsai anogoro shinji teta kibō Warawa retatte ī ya to kaita Rakugaki mitaina yume no michijun All-out Dash! Cyalume Balloon! Yutakana jidaidesu Demo ne sono bun o nayami wa… fue chau Sagurubeki basho wa watashi no mune no naka pin pointo de! Tick Tock Castle Mirage! Ton demo SUMMER ADVENTURE Ichigen-sama mondainai! Bōken shitai kimochi wa issho Yarikata nante sorezoredesu Cyalume Change! Kanpeki SUMMER ADVENTURE Taimingu ga barabara Omoitattara kichijitsuna nda Eiyā! Heihei! Saisho no ippo wa mō Aurora Rising! Yūki ni natta Nibu-me wa hora kōkishin de Rizumu ni notte Sokora zenbu moguru zo ~ GOGO! (Horihorihori hori susume horihorihori achikochi hori ~) Number Two: Stardust Shower! Perfect! Sō ka! Kitto sekai wa sōzō yori mo Hiroku fukai sora no mukō Tsugi no takara mitsuketa Number Three: Lovely... Rainbow! Ton demonai! Nazo taiken tonde mo ari! Natsu bōken Wasurerarenai dekigoto-mamire Tanoshi sugite niya ke chau yo Number Four: *Star-type wings appear* Fresh Fruits Paradise! Perfect! Ton demo SUMMER ADVENTURE... *music stops as Haruka goes into Act Line* Prism Act: Road to Symphonia! The audience cheers Haruka: Thank you!! June: Is this your happiness? (Rinne reference) Haruka: Huh? What was that? Category:Prism Voice Category:Events Category:Aurora Rising Category:Road to Symphonia Category:Prism Live Category:Haruka's shows Category:Radiant Awakened Category:Paradise Coord Category:Symphonia Series Category:Pure White Wedding Category:ParaQueen Category:Hanako Inoue Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri